Two Is Better Than One
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: "At some point, unknown to the many witches and wizards, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy the Junior Ex Death Eater terminated their supposed relationship, if it could've been described as such." Slash. R&R! Flame, i don't care - crackfic


Two Is Better Than One

Author's Note: Don't even ask what possessed me to write this!

To say the atmosphere at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not changed after the Final Battle would have been an understatement. Although, yes it had been a little over five months to that date, wounds were still fresh, and some ran deeper than others. At some point, unknown to the many witches and wizards, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy the Junior Ex Death Eater terminated their supposed relationship, if it could've been described as such. To many, this piece of news came as a surprise, since no-one bar one knew of their passionate, but raw liaison. To all the ignorant, dense and cliché searching people, everyone kept up the facade that Potter and Malfoy were just infamous rivals, and even as they tore each other up with various spells and hexes, there was not a trace of sexual tension at all. But in all actuality they both must be commended for not their acting skills, but for keeping it under wraps. Nobody knows how they even got together, and as the news got out as the flurry of numerous owls dropped subscription after subscription to every student they read Rita Skeeter's expose on the schoolboy rivals, Potter and Malfoy had nothing to add or correct to the reporter's story.

Draco Malfoy did however receive a scrap of parchment, most likely have been teared from a borrowed library book, giving hints to the writer being either extremely poor, or have had a lack of proper education on how to treat books. Upon the marred parchment, the words _Malfoy, what are you waiting for? Get him back! _stared right up back at him. After reading said note, hard mercury eyes flickered across the Gryffindor table, eyeing up possible culprits. Draco could not comprehend how somebody had dared to entangle themselves into the complexity that was his and Potter's . . rendezvous'. That was for their knowledge, and their knowledge only. How dare they imply that he should be the one to do the chasing! It was not his fault that Potter was not ready to be outed as it were, and needed somebody to release his frustrations of the aftermath of the war on. Said person was quite obviously himself. They broke up because Potter felt that they were falling into too deep, just because he heard him utter I love you, and repeated the sentiment which of course, alerted warning bells in his head as he fled.

'Hey Draco!' called his best friend Blaise, who was sympathetic with his fellow Slytherin's situation, having been in similar ones countless times, which all ended up having his heart broken.

'Hello Blaise, tell me why are you so hyped up? Must I inform your mother that you have been failing to do as required and are not taking enough of your stabilizer potions?' Draco answered, a hint of a smile playing on his rigid features.

'Potter's singing in the Great Hall!' he said stumbling over some of the words, and then procceeded to run off, presumable back inside the Great Hall where Draco could hear the startings of a guitar being tuned.

He had no desire, whatsoever to see Potter sing, or flaunt his celebrity but with the numerous students pushing themselves through a door that would not fit all of them inside at once let him no choice but to place himself into pain and listen to his former beau. . _sing_. The very thought of it was attrcious, and if Potter thought he would jump back into his arms after a pitiful performance he was wrong. So very wrong.

There was two things wrong with his previous thoughts. The fact that he even showed a smidgen of want for Harry to beg and serenade him with a song to take him back was stupidly revolting. Unbecoming of a Malfoy. The next thought was when he thought he would not jump straight back into Potter's arms. Of course he would. In a heartbeat. If Potter told him to jump, he would say how high. He knew that he was irrevocably in love with Harry James Potter, but thought it better to dissuade him from the embarrassing display he planned to put on, thinking he earned some pain. He could not wait to hear how bad Potter's singing happened to be, especially coupled with an acoustic guitar.

_I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, "Hey, you know, this could be something" _Draco smirked, remembering their first day of knowing each other _'Cause everything you do and words you say, You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing, _'You made your bed Harry, now lay in it' his mind evily thought._ So maybe it's true, That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one,_

_But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life, And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one, I remember every look upon your face, The way you roll your eyes The way you taste, _

Draco's eyes widened at Harry's sexual reference

_You make it hard for breathing 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing, That maybe it's true, That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one,_

_But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life, And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one, I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, "Hey," Maybe it's true, That I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one, But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life, And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking,_

_I can't live without you 'Cause, baby, two is better than one,_

_But there's so much time To figure out the rest of my life, But I'll figure it out When all is said and done, Two is better than one. _

_Two is better than one._

Draco was shocked at how sexy Potter's voice was when he sung. He would get him to sing to him more quite obviously, once he smirked through Potter's begging.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'm sorry. Please, _will you take me back_?' he said, with the last couple of words launching into a Muggle song that Draco vaguely recognised because Pansy was blaring it and going on about some person called Tinsy Cryder and Caio Truz. Such werid names. Draco Malfoy did not ever listen or remember enjoyable, catchy muggle tunes. No. Not true. Nor did he possess an iPod. A pink one, no.

Harry jumped of the Gryffindor table he was standing upon, and launched himself at Draco, enveloping him into a hug, lips inches away from his. And without warning Harry pressed his lips to his, and him, obviously in shock gasped, opening his mouth for Harry to ravish. Unfortunately for him, Harry pulled away. 'If you did not feel anything, I'll leave you alone and I can oblivate everyone. But if you do, please don't deprive yourself of someone who'll love you.'

Draco smiled and kissed him again, murmuring 'Bloody Gryffindors.'


End file.
